User blog:Deshiba/Stacking Items
Greetings fellow Summoners, On the last day of this year, I'm writing a little essay about Stacking items, their issues and what I think could be done to improve upon them. Stacking Items Within the stacking items there are five types. Stacking over time, with . Resource stacking, like and it's two build paths . Unit kill stacking, with . Periodical Stacking, with . And at long last the kill stacking items , and Stacking over Time Technically, this type is not really a "stacking over time" item, but more a delayed stat's purchase, seeings you have to do nothing for it to stack other then waiting. You buy the item to gain 450 Health and Mana with 60 AP... And then get 200 Health and Mana with 20 AP for existing. Basically this item just give 650 Health and Mana with 80 AP, but you have to wait for the full stats. Personally I'd like to see this either employ the mechanic in 5 steps, Where you'd have to get this complete item at level 13 at the latest, for it to fully stack. OR use the same mechanic as Where you need to keep up a certain amount of Creep score, in order to have the maximum stacks. This would make the stacking more skill based in stead of just having delayed stats. Resource Stacking This might be one of the best worked out stacking mechanic in the game. But alas, it has been nerfed a bit with the change they made to , it not giving mana anymore seriously hurts. I'd love to see them revert those changes, or make a new Mana based Magic Resistance item. Changing the into a for instance would be something I'd love. Changing Banshee's stats to +200 Health +250 Mana +55 Magic Resistance in the process. Unit Stacking This feels a bit lacking. The biggest reliable Attack Damage item in the form of basically turns anyone getting it in a "farm first, fight later" type of player. I generally feel you should get 1 stack for normal minions and monsters, 2 stacks for canon minions and big monsters, 3 stacks for assists and 5 stacks for kills. That way, you don't have to focus on farming, but can actually gain stacks trough killing. Periodical Stacking Another good concept, which I think has not been used enough by Riot... Really, think about it. Would not benefit more from stacking 5 times, granting 10 movement speed instead of 20 on hit and 60 on kills? It'd open up it's usefulness, or at least feel less like a glorified passive. Kill Stacking The last three kill stacking items form a problem. Now, you might wonder why they would, since they aren't getting picked up in any decent level of play, ever. Since when you play on your appropriate level you have a small chance of getting fed to the point of snowballing. However the snowballing nature is the problem here. Great risks bring great rewards, but when you minimize those risks by playing as a pre-made Skilled smurf against people that might be new to this game. You are just being a troll, for the sake of trolling and ruining game experience for new players. Not that I think these items are at fault, but they do facilitate Trolls. Where they don't even get used in higher levels of play because you don't get fed when everyone plays safe. Surely there must be something that can be done t change these items to keep their snowballing nature... Without causing abuse at lower levels of play, and maintaining viability at higher levels of play. Solution? Tying these kill stacking items into resource stacking might not be the best idea, as they loose their usefulness to non-resource based champions. And Stacking over Time is a flawed concept in my opinion. But what about Periodical or Unit stacking? What would happen if would get 3% movement speed on each auto attack Stacking 5 times... But this only happening if you'd have 50 stacks up, from either farming, assisting or killing. And what would become of if you'd get 5% CDR every time you auto attack or hit a spell on an emeny, But again only when you have 50 stacks up? Summary A game will never be perfect, it'll be subject to change, because the users are creative in the resources you put out there. But when something is flawed or gets abused, isn't it right to change it? Stacking in all it's forms could use work. What would YOU change to these types of items? Or are they completely fine, share your thoughts in the comments. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom items